Talk:Irma Pince
Pince in DH Was she mentioned in DH? It would have been odd not to fight at the Battle of Hogwarts. Did Jo just forget? MuggleButtons 13:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :She wasn't mentioned in Deathly Hallows, neither was Madam Hooch -Smonocco 12:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Irma Pince was portrayed in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. You can see her behind the order of the phoenix during the Snape vs McGonagall scene -Xx-connor-xX 4:17, 07 May 2016 Hair colur Her hair colur was not mentioned in the book, wasn´t it? It´s mentioned to be black in Behind the Scenes. Was this based on the film? Her hair was also gray in the gba version I think. Can we upload images of the various game appearances, gray and red-haired?--Rodolphus 14:06, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 15:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) House Can we add to the infobox that she was possibly a Slytherin, given her reaction when Malfoy was hurt on the Quidditch pitch. Her personality also fits the Gryffindors´view of a Slytherin. --Rodolphus 14:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, there is no canonical evidence to prove that. Look at Umbridge, she is a sure Slytherin but we don't put that in the infobox.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 14:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) last name Is her last name, Prince, related to the Half-Blood Prince? Cncfanic (Jacob) (Shout!) 17:50, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :No, it is PINCE. No "R". Jack5555 17:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Death How come it says she died in 1997? :The article does not say she died in 1997; it says floruit 1974-1997. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:59, February 4, 2013 (UTC) All highly skilled and professional? Why does it say " all Hogwarts staff were highly skilled and professional"? What about Trelawney? What about Lockhart? They were terrible. And what about Hagrid? Nice guy, skilled and professional? And Filch? Was he good at anything? Even Snape, while a great wizard, was an abysmal teacher, wasn't he? Seems like at best half of Hogwarts staff was competent at all, and only few were highly skilled'' and'' professonal. Dennis Bratland (talk) 02:51, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Carrows Support Where was this mentioned, I can't seem to find it in the book. NuitTombee (talk) 20:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :That was a piece of fanon that slipped through the cracks. Thanks for pointing it out, I reverted it. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:30, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Boggart Just a question: Where is Nadam Pince’s Boggart stated? According to the info box, it’s Voldemort, but no source is provided. AxelWN (talk) 23:08, April 29, 2016 (UTC) : If you look at the list provided on Boggart, Voldemort is given for most people's boggart shape based on the Lego games where Voldemort is the default boggart shape except for a few key characters). --Ironyak1 (talk) 02:49, April 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah. That explains it. Thanks for clarifying! AxelWN (talk) 22:08, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Age In HM, year 3, Madam Pince tells Jacob's sibling that James and Lily Potter used to study a lot in the library. Does that Pince was employed or studied at Hogwarts vy 1978, and was born, at the latest, in 1967?--Rodolphus (talk) 13:07, May 18, 2018 (UTC)